


I Like You a Latte

by LadyConstellation



Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Operation Woo Marinette Dupain-Cheng, They Work Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyConstellation/pseuds/LadyConstellation
Summary: August First Prompt: CaféIn which Adrien constantly tries to woo a regular customer with increasingly bad and cheesy pick-up lines and Marinette is trying really hard to just drink her coffee and not kiss the dorky barista instead.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862911
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	I Like You a Latte

**Author's Note:**

> These pick-up lines are awful and I'm sorry.

Of all the places to work, Adrien figured that a cute little coffee shop wasn't the worst. They allowed pets inside, so he got to pet a lot of cats, the owner had let him put small green paw prints on his apron, and he got free or discounted coffee whenever he wasn't on the job. Not to mention the adorably charming customer who always came in when he was on the clock… 

"Dude," Nino said, bumping into one of his shoulders, "Stop staring at her. I wouldn't be surprised if she ordered a restraining order against you soon." 

Adrien shook his head, absentmindedly making lattes for the couple at table five, "Nah. She likes my drinks way too much. Plus, she laughs at all my pick-up lines. I think she actually likes them." 

"Ah, yes. That's why you two are dating now, right?" Nino shook his head, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

Trying to stop his lips from forming into a pout, he capped the lid on the drinks, "Two lattes for Rose and Juleka!" he placed the drinks gently on the counter and turned back to Nino, "That's not fair," he hissed, "She's only been coming here for two weeks!" 

His friend just raised his eyebrows, restocking the sugar packets, “I asked Alya out the first day I saw her.” 

“Yeah well you’re you and I’m me and I’m doing this my way. Now stop distracting me. I still need to make her drink.” 

Nino just snorted, “Alright dude. I’ve got to go restock the pantry anyway.” 

Adrien bit his lip as he made Marinette’s regular, a café crème. As ridiculous as Nino was, he might have a point. He really liked Marinette, and he was pretty sure she liked him back (why else would she smile at his silly lines?). Maybe he should ask her out. It had certainly been long enough. 

* * *

The First Meeting

The first time he sees her walk into the shop, he nearly drops the drink he’s spent nearly ten minutes on with crème and caramel and sugar crystals and a pattern in the foam (something cute and glamorous, because Chloé lives to make his life harder.) 

It’s not like she’s trying very hard to look beautiful, she’s just wearing a light chiffon shirt and jean shorts with her hair pulled into a messy bun but still– the way her eyes sparkle in the light and the slight pull of her lips quirking up into a smile when she sees him, she’s magic. 

She walks up the counter, adjusting the bag on her shoulder, “Bonjour,” she grins at him, tapping her fingers lightly on the countertop. 

“Bonjour,” he greets back slightly breathless, from the relief of not dropping that god awful coffee or from the way she’s smiling at him, he’s not sure, “What can I get for you today?” 

Her smile widens and oh no he’s pretty sure not dropping Chloe’s coffee has nothing to do with the way his heart is beating anymore and she’s tilting her head at him and she’s got a slightly concerned look on her face and– 

“I’m sorry,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, “I didn’t quite catch your order. Would you mind repeating it?” 

She’s biting her lip and her eyes are twinkling like she’s trying to hold back laughter, “It’s okay. I ordered a café crème.” 

“Alright then,” Adrien said, willing the blush to leave his cheeks, “That’ll be three dollars and twenty-five cents.” 

The girl nodded at him, fishing the money out of her purse. Eventually, she hands him a five-dollar bill. 

His brow furrowed, “This is almost two dollars too much.” 

She grinned at him and winked– oh sweet lord she winked at him there’s no way he’s surviving the day– “I know. Keep the change,” she started backing away towards the table in the corner, “And uh, that’s a café crème for Marinette by the way.” 

Adrien’s mouth opened in a gape as he and Nino switched places and he began to make her drink. 

He watched as she sat down and pulled out a sketchbook from her bag and began to sketch, her brow furrowed in concentration. 

As he watched her sketch while he finished up her drink, Adrien came to the conclusion that Marinette is too cute for her own good. He carefully maneuvered his way out of the staff area before placing the coffee in front of her. “Café crème for Marinette?” 

Her head snapped up in shock before she smiled gently at him, “Thank you. I could have come up to get it though,” 

“You looked busy,” Adrien shrugged, “And plus, standing behind a counter all day gets boring.” 

“If you say so,” She picked up the coffee and took a sip, still looking at him. 

He smiled down at her, awkwardly leaning on the chair across from her and before he can stop himself he says, "So… do you believe in love at first sip or should I wait for you to take another?" 

Thank god she’d finished taking a sip when he said that because she burst out laughing, violently shaking as she tried not to disrupt the other customers. 

Adrien turned bright red, scrunching up his face in embarrassment. 

Once Marinette had calmed down, she put her hand on his arm and smiled, “We’ll see…” she eyed his name tag, “Adrien.” 

**Operation Woo Marinette Oh Crap He Doesn’t Know Her Last Name Attempt One:** **_FAIL_ **

* * *

Twice as Lucky

The second time Marinette walked into the shop, he didn’t nearly drop anything, so Adrien takes this as a win. She looks like she just came from an important meeting, wearing a light blazer and pencil skirt, her hair in a ponytail. 

He frantically tapped Nino’s shoulder, “Uh dude, I need you to do me a favor and let me man the register,” 

His friend looked at him like he’d just grown a second head, “Why?” 

“Please,” he said, tugging on Nino’s sleeve, “Cute girl who laughs at my pick-up lines is here.” 

Nino sighed but gave in. “Fine, but you’d better have already finished Chloé’s order.”

“I did,” Adrien nodded, “And you’re the best.” 

He and Nino swapped places just as Marinette walked up the register. 

“Hey Marinette,” he said, leaning against the counter, “What can I get for you today? Café crème?” 

She shook her head, ponytail whipping frantically around her face, “No, I’ll have an espresso today, and uh make it to-go please,” 

“Important meeting today?” Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Marinette nodded, “Job interview. And because it’s a job interview, I slept like crap so… the strongest espresso you can make.” 

She handed him another five-dollar bill, and he stopped her before she could walk away, “This is still too much,” 

“I know. Keep the change,” she grinned, backing up to lean against the wall. 

“And that’s an espresso for Marinette…” he trailed off. 

She raised her eyebrows before she answered, “Dupain-Cheng. Marinette Dupain-Cheng,”

Before he can relay the order to Nino, his friend is already on it. He turned to his friend, crossing his arms, “Were you listening in on us,” 

His friend merely shrugged, “Hey, you wanted to change places just for this. I think I have the right to know what happens. Anyway, there you go, espresso for Marinette.” 

Adrien smiled at him as he glanced at Marinette who was checking her phone nervously, “Espresso for Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” 

She looked up from her phone and walked over to him smiling at him lightly, “Thank you.”

He smiled back at her, "No problem. And uh, by the way, words cannot espresso how much you mean to me,"

She snorted as she checked her phone again, groaning, “Oh, crap. I’m sorry, Adrien, I’ve gotta go. See you soon?” 

He nodded as she raced to the door, “I really hope so,”

“Damn, dude,” Nino whistled from behind him, “You’re already whipped.”

**Operation Woo Marinette Dupain-Cheng Attempt Two:** **_FAIL_ **

* * *

Third Time’s a Charm

He almost missed her coming in the next time he talked to her. Adrien was about to clock out of his shift that day when Marinette rushed into the shop in workout gear. She smiled when she made eye-contact with him and he quickly re-tied his apron. 

“Luka, you want to go back on break for about ten minutes? I can handle this for a little longer,” 

The blue-haired boy raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged, “Sure. Just let me know when you’re clocking out.” 

“Yep,” Adrien nodded, “I’ll bring you back out afterward.” 

Luka shook his head in amusement, backing away as he pulled his apron off over his head. 

Adrien grinned as he took over at the counter, watching as the line slowly progressed until Marinette was standing in front of him. “Hey Marinette,” he said, “What will it be today?” 

She shrugged, “I’m thinking just the usual, just a café crème. And maybe a croissant?” 

He nodded at her and ignored the slight smile pulling at her lips as she pushed a ten dollars into his hand. Adrien sighed, “I know you probably meant to hand me this much, but for the record, this is still too much,” 

“I know,” Marinette said, a true smile stretching across her face, “I’ll be over in the corner. Café crème and croissant for Marinette Dupain-Cheng from Adrien…” 

“Adrien Agreste,” he said, recalling he’d pulled the same move the last time they’d talked, “That’ll be out in a few minutes,” 

When her order came out, he quickly grabbed it and walked over to Marinette’s table. 

She smirked as she looked up from her sketchbook, tapping her pencil against the table “Ah, bonjour Adrien Agreste,” 

“Bonjour Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he said replied, “Your café crème and croissant,”

“Thank you,” Marinette replied, taking them from his hands. 

Smiling as he checked his watch, he said to her, "You know, I can feel something brewing between the two of us." 

She giggled lightly, cupping her mouth with her hand, “Cute,” 

Adrien heard Luka call from the back and he gave Marinette an apologetic glance, “I’m sorry. My shift is ending so I should really get going,” 

She nodded at him and as he walked away he could have sworn he heard her mutter under her breath, “You’re not the only one feeling something between us.” 

For the rest of the day, Adrien couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

**Operation Woo Marinette Dupain-Cheng Attempt Three:** **_FAIL?_ **

* * *

This is Taking Four-Ever

Adrien always thought that giving Marinette his number would be slightly more eventful than just writing it on her coffee cup, but he was getting desperate. 

When Marinette walked in that day wearing a light green sundress, Adrien nearly had a heart attack. It was a quiet day with no line at the shop, so she walked up the counter on the phone, holding up a finger to Adrien. 

“Yeah, Alya I know. No, I can’t tell him to do that,” She gave out an exasperated sigh, “Do I have to remind you this guy holds my future in his stupidly well-manicured hands? Yep, okay, talk soon. Have fun on your date,” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her, “Stupidly well-manicured hands? Do I want to know?” 

“It’s my boss,” Marinette sighed, “You remember when I had that job interview a while ago? Well, I got the job, but my boss is awful,” 

“Mmmm,” Adrien hummed while wiping the countertops clean of a coffee spill, “I’m sorry Mar, that sucks. Where do you work?” 

“I’m an intern for Gabriel Agreste,” she groaned, burying her face in her hands, “He’s an amazing designer, but he’s not exactly the best boss you could ask for,” 

Adrien snorted, “Yeah, my dad can suck sometimes,” 

He watched as Marinette’s jaw dropped and she nearly dropped her wallet, “Oh my god, I’m such an idiot for not realizing you two were related. I’m sorry Adrien, I didn’t mean to–” 

“Oh it’s okay,” he cut her off, “Really I get it. All of his employees think he’s a jerk and I can’t really argue on that front.” 

She grinned at him, “Seriously?” 

"Oh, yeah, he’s not exactly the nicest guy. So… what can I get for you, coffee, tea, or just more of me?" 

Marinette’s anxious expression instantly melted into a happy one, “I think just a coffee will do, for now, thanks,” 

“Café crème?” Adrien asked, his mind focused entirely on the way she’d said ‘for now’. 

She nodded, “That would be great, thanks,” 

“Alright, I’ll bring it over in a second,” he replied, not bothering to mention the fact that Marinette had overpaid  _ again _ . 

He quickly made her drink and, before he could second-guess himself, scribbled his number underneath her order. Adrien brought it over to her, bowing as he reached her table, “A café crème for the lady,” 

She giggled, taking the coffee from him, “Thank you, kind sir,” 

Adrien could tell she saw his number at the bottom, but had to leave her table when he saw new customers coming in. She took his hand and wrote what he assumed was her number on the back of it before he left. 

A smile took over his face as he walked away. A number wasn’t much, but it was a window, and Adrien would take what he could get. 

**Operation Woo Marinette Dupain-Cheng Attempt Four:** **_UNDETERMINED_ **

* * *

Back to the Present: Five-ally

Today was the day, he decided. Nino was right; Adrien had been stalling asking her out and it was time he finally did something. 

He finished making her drink and made his way over to her table, placing the drink next to her, “The usual for m’lady,” 

“Awww,” Marinette teased, “What a Prince Charming,” 

He smiled at her, glancing back toward Nino, who was coming out of the pantry. His friend gave him a thumbs up and he turned back to Marinette. 

"Hey, uh, I like you a latte, and I was wondering if you might want to go out later?" 

Marinette grinned at him, raising her eyebrow, “Like, on a date?” 

“Err, yeah? I mean, only if you want it to be if you’re not comfortable with that it’s totally okay,” Adrien rushed out, rubbing the back of his next. 

"Nah,” Marinette said, her smile growing wider by the second, “I like you a latte too. Let’s mocha it a date?" 

“I’d love that,” Adrien replied, grinning once he released she’d just punned at him. Just when he thought she couldn’t get any more perfect,” 

“Alright then,” Marinette spoke, rising out of her chair and brushing her lips against his own, “I’ll see you later,” 

When Marinette was out the door, Adrien collapsed into a chair, completely missing the other barista’s cheering in the background. 

**Operation Woo Marinette Dupain-Cheng Attempt Five:** **_SUCCESS_ **


End file.
